


Le soleil et l'ombre

by DonnieTZ



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hate, Incest, King - Freeform, King's brother, Love, M/M, MonRoi, relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti MonRoi (ossia sul re Luigi XIV e su Filippo d'Orleans, suo fratello), quasi tutti nati sul gruppo "We are out for prompt".<br/>---<br/><i>Philippe manca.<br/>In ogni respiro, in ogni sorriso che Louis è costretto a rivolgere a qualcuno che non è lui, in ogni scherzo non colto perché solo il fratello lo capirebbe. Manca nei vecchi angoli di Versailles e in quelli che ancora devono essere. Manca perfino nell'aria, con il suo profumo raffinato e il suono della sua risata.<br/>---<br/>Louis sa che una linea sottile lo separa dal fratello, ma sa anche quanto possa essere ostinato un ostacolo tanto effimero. È abituato a governare l'ingovernabile, ma non c'è possibilità di imbrigliare l'anima del fratello, non c'è modo di stringerla nel palmo per non lasciarla andare.<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La guerra dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Louis si va a riprendere Philippe sul campo di battaglia”  
> Grazie a Sabrina per il prompt!!

Fango e grida.  
L'aria satura dell'odore ferroso del sangue e di quello ancora più impietoso dell'urina.  
E soldati, soldati, soldati.  
Louis è lì per tanti di quei motivi che elencarli – saggiarne in punta di mente le verità e le menzogne – sarebbe impossibile. Fra questi l'Invidia, raggrinzita dal tempo, le cui radici arrivano fino all'infanzia: Philippe che può dormire con un uomo, che può scendere in battaglia, che non dovrà mai sopportare – né mai capirà – il peso di un intero stato.  
Piccolo, quasi invisibile, c'è però un altro motivo. Fatto di un affetto duro come acciaio ed esplosivo come polvere da sparo, un sentimento bellicoso che un soldato può capire, ma che Louis – estraneo al campo di battaglia – stenta a controllare.  
Philippe manca.  
In ogni respiro, in ogni sorriso che Louis è costretto a rivolgere a qualcuno che non è lui, in ogni scherzo non colto perché solo il fratello lo capirebbe. Manca nei vecchi angoli di Versailles e in quelli che ancora devono essere. Manca perfino nell'aria, con il suo profumo raffinato e il suono della sua risata.  
Per questo Louis è venuto a riprenderselo fino al campo di battaglia. Per questo firmerà un armistizio e lo riporterà nella casa che sta costruendo per loro.


	2. Governare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Versailles. MonRoi. Una linea sottile separa il re e il fratello. A volte, per Luigi è più semplice governare la Francia che leggere l’animo di Filippo.”  
> Grazie a Valentine per il prompt!!

Leggi precise, cifre, regole non scritte, consuetudini e tradizioni. Per Louis la Francia è un essere pulsante, che tenta di sfuggire alle briglie dettate da lui, da suo padre prima di lui e da tutti i regnanti che si sono susseguiti. Eppure, nel suo desiderio continuo di libertà, la Francia è incredibilmente facile da leggere. Governarla non è forse la più semplice delle attività, ma Louis ha imparato che ogni cosa è relativa.   
È semplice essere il re, se paragonato al tentativo sempre vano di Louis di leggere l'anima del fratello.   
Niente leggi, niente numeri, niente strade facili da seguire come nei boschi attorno a Versailles. Solo quel continuo avvicinarsi ed allontanarsi, quell'affetto mascherato d'odio, quegli sguardi, quei sorrisi tesi di sfide e tentazioni, quei litigi densi di bisogno. Louis sa che una linea sottile lo separa dal fratello, ma sa anche quanto possa essere ostinato un ostacolo tanto effimero. È abituato a governare l'ingovernabile, ma non c'è possibilità di imbrigliare l'anima del fratello, non c'è modo di stringerla nel palmo per non lasciarla andare.   
Non sa – forse non saprà mai – che l'anima di Philippe già gli appartiene.


	3. Dietro la maschera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Louis, a un ballo in maschera, si ritrova a seguire nei giardini una dama sconosciuta. Philippe.”  
> Grazie ad Emma (TI) per il prompt!!!

Sente gli sguardi delle guardie puntati su di lui, ma non importa. Che veglino pure e scoprano che sta rincorrendo una visione nel buio dei giardini di Versailles. Che lo prendano per un folle, nulla conta. Da quando quegli occhi chiari l'hanno scrutato da dietro la maschera, niente ha più senso o importanza. La festa, la nobiltà, i tradimenti, il palazzo.   
Quegli occhi hanno detto qualcosa, a Louis. Qualcosa di importante che, mentre corre per il giardino all'inseguimento della dama a cui appartengono, non riesce proprio ad afferrare.   
“Fermatevi!” ordina, rallentando per prendere fiato.  
La risata piena della sconosciuta solletica curiosità e ricordi nella mente di Louis, che riprende la sua missione. Perfino le guardie si stancano e lo lasciano fare. Il re finisce per sentire il brivido lungo la spina dorsale che preannuncia la libertà e, con essa, il pericolo.   
“Fermatevi, ho detto!”  
E la dama obbedisce, lasciando andare la veste trattenuta nei pugni fino ad un istante prima solo per permetterle di correre. Sono nascosti alla vista, dietro i tronchi spessi di un viale alberato.   
“Siete particolarmente ostinata.” concede Louis.   
La dama si volta e si esibisce in un inchino.   
“ _Mon Roi_.” mormora.   
Louis è abituato ad ottenere ciò che vuole e, al momento, l'unico desiderio è scrutare oltre la maschera per scoprire che non si tratta di un sogno, che quella donna esiste e che lui può averla come ogni altra cosa. Vuole solo avere la conferma che non gli sfuggirà fra le dita come fumo.   
“Chi siete?”  
Louis si avvicina - la voce rauca di uno strano desiderio - fino a sentire il profumo raffinato della dama, il suo fiato caldo, la sua presenza che vibra di energia.   
“Ha importanza?”  
Improvvisamente, con quella domanda, tutto acquista senso.   
La voce, il profumo e, più di ogni altra cosa, gli occhi.   
“ _Mon frère_.” mormora Louis, sorpreso.  
Eppure non osa rimuovere la maschera, mentre il sorriso che ha di fronte si allarga di scherno. La rabbia che finisce per abitarlo è strana, increspata in superficie e quieta nelle sue profondità. Perché forse l'ha capito da subito, forse ha amato prima il fratello e poi la dama, in quella visione offuscata dal vino e dal cibo.   
“Fino a dove sei disposto ad arrivare?” mormora all'orecchio di Philippe, avanzando fino a spingerlo contro un albero.   
“Smettila.”è la protesta del fratello, che poggia le mani guantate sul petto di Louis.   
“Oh, Philippe, batti in ritirata ancora una volta e mi usi come scusa ancora una volta?”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“No, non lo è.”  
Le labbra di Louis terminano di pronunciare quella frase che sono già su quelle di Philippe. Il rossetto ha un sapore dolce mentre li unisce, legandoli del vermiglio colore del desiderio. Morsi, baci e il rabbioso stringersi che è un litigio e un invito.   
Le mani di Philippe non lo stanno più spingendo via, ma si aggrappano alle lussuose stoffe, ancorandosi a Louis come a cercare un appiglio che lo salvi da quell'alta marea.   
Ed è la guerra, ed è la pace.   
Finché non si separano, lasciando solo lo spazio di un respiro fra i loro visi, gli occhi spalancati su quella nuova realtà terribile e bellissima.   
E Louis, per la prima volta nella loro intera esistenza, si inchina davanti a Philippe. Non spreca tempo a rispondere alle sue domande, né lo interessano. Afferra il bordo della gonna e lo alza, affondandoci sotto come un ragazzino che gioca a nascondersi dai grandi. Ed è così che si sente, alla scoperta di quel nuovo mondo, mentre scosta la stoffa per sentire la carne calda di Philippe sotto le dita e sopra la lingua.   
I versi del fratello arrivano ovattati oltre la stoffa, raggiungendolo nel bozzolo caldo in cui ha trovato riparo. Lì c'è qualcosa di oscuro e perverso e malato.   
Quando il piacere di Philippe lo raggiunge, Louis riemerge e prende fiato, le guance arrossate e i capelli scompigliati. Il fratello lo osserva da dietro la maschera, gli occhi lucidi di piacere, la bocca leggermente aperta e il rossetto sparso sul viso. Louis lo pulisce con il pollice, ma non crede di essere pronto a parlare e a dare concretezza a quanto successo. Proprio lui, che conosce le giuste parole per dire ogni cosa e che ha imparato a memoria formule per ogni situazione.  
È Philippe a interrompere il silenzio, accarezzando il volto di Louis in punta di dita.  
“ _Mon Roi. Mon frère. Mon poison_.”  
E poi fugge di nuovo, questa volta verso Verailles, verso le luci delle reggia che non avranno mai il potere di scacciare le loro oscurità.


	4. Bruciare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louis era il sole ed è impossibile avvicinarsi troppo al sole senza rimanerne scottati"
> 
> Grazie a Miriam per il fill!

Philippe orbita attorno al fratello come un pianeta con il suo sole. Ed è questo che Louis deve rappresentare per la Francia, per la nobiltà, per i paesi stranieri.  
E per Philippe.  
Philippe che è sempre stato alle sue spalle, che lo sarà per sempre, soffocando il senso di oppressione che comporta stare lì, ignorando il male che gli procura aspettare, obbedire, desiderare senza poter avere.  
Piccoli gesti rabbiosi sono il suo unico sfogo, piccole vendette impastate da un amore grezzo: vestirsi da donna e mostrarsi a corte, insistere per andare in guerra e vincere tutto, dormire con un uomo e poi con la loro Henriette. Il corrispettivo silenzioso di un urlo prolungato e profondo, di uno schiaffo che non potrebbe mai dare davvero. Non a Louis, non al re, non al sole.  
Si sta consumando lentamente, Philippe, in quel vortice di recriminazioni e bisogno d’affetto, in quell’esigenza malsana di avere l’attenzione del fratello e di essere libero allo stesso tempo.  
Perché lì dove si trova Philippe, così vicino al suo sole, si rischia solo di bruciare.


	5. Fratello mio, mio capitano, mio re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Io ti avrei seguito, fratello mio, mio capitano, mio re"
> 
> Grazie ad Hiromi per il prompt, citazione troppo bella!!

Henriette è un ricordo, un’immagine che già sbiadisce dietro le palpebre anche se il suo corpo è ancora lì, a Versailles. Henriette è profumo di fiori e sorriso malinconico.  
E Philippe non riesce a tollerare l’idea di averla persa. L’amica d’infanzia più che la moglie, la confidente più dell’amante, l’anima tormentata quanto la sua perché consumata dallo stesso amore impossibile.   
A quell’amore Philippe rivolge tutto il suo odio, ora, come se fosse possibile amare e odiare, desiderare e allontanare, urlare e accarezzare. Perché Louis l’ha uccisa. L’ha ammazzata di orgoglio e di potere, l’ha soffocata di assenze e di pretese.   
Philippe non può perdonarlo e, allo stesso tempo, non riesce a odiarlo fino in fondo, ad odiarlo come si deve. Si limita agli sguardi feriti, alle parole acide del loro dolore, a scappare via, lontano.   
Così litigano, per l’ennesima volta, davanti alle guardie che non vogliono far passare il fratello del re, l’ombra del sole. Questa volta, però, non ci saranno inchini, non ci sarà la solita, irritata obbedienza.   
_No_.   
Questa volta Philippe dovrà andarsene davvero e salvare la sua anima, salvare il suo cuore.   
“Io ti avrei seguito, fratello mio, mio capitano, mio re.” mormora, il tono stanco, lo sguardo spento.   
E Louis non può far altro che lasciarlo scappare.


End file.
